Pokeball Z
by yuchiru-luver98
Summary: This was a challenge given to me by Jewelbunny. Check her out, she writes amazing stories.


"Bardock, we've passed the same star seven times. Are you sure that you know where you're going?" Tora asked looking out of the front windshield of the ship. "*Sigh* Tora, I'm a man. Of course I know where I'm going. I can't believe you of all people, are the one to ask that. We're in space, of course all the stars look the same. They're stars." "Well yeah, but, I mean, you said-" The ship sputtered and headed towards the planet below.

They awoke to see a teenage boy hunched over them. Goku, Nappa, Bardock, Vegeta, and Stephen were terrified and ready to fight. "Who are you!?" Shouted Nappa. "Explain yourself!" "I'm Ash, I was with two of my friends when we heard your ship crash. They stayed there while me and Pikachu came to make sure you guys were okay. You seem fine, your ship was just a bit low on fuel." "Peek a chew?" Vegeta questioned, looking over at his shipmates, hoping one of them would know the answer to his upcoming question. "What on Earth is a 'Peek a chew'? And who is that cubby yellow steroid induced rat on your shoulder?" "That's Pikachu. Come on, let's get you back to the gym."

"Gym? Can't we go to a normal hangout? Why a gym?" "Not an actual gym. It's like a place for battle, but right now, we're using ours a hangout. My friend and their Pokemon are there." "I assume a Pokemon is one of those monstrosities you call a companion?" Asked Bardock seemingly unamused. "Be quiet Bardock." Said Nappa. "I think we all can safely say that you have love for a monstrosity named Dr. Fennle. *laughs*" Bardock sighs.

"Alright, we're here." Said Ash excitedly as they walked in. "Brock, Misty, these are the people who their ship crashed." "What are their names?" "I don't kno- "I'm Goku, and this is Nappa, Bardock, Stephen, and Vegeta." Goku said. "Well okay, and that is?" Confused, Goku turned behind him and saw Freiza in the distance.

Freiza comes barraling at Ash and knocks him over. He then runs off. "You know kid, you should really learn how to dodge. "W-what?" "Nevermind kid."

Later in the gym, the team gets to play with Pokemon. Nappa and Goku are all wrapped up with Bulbasaur. Tora and Vegeta have Squirtle, and Bardock and Stephon have Charmander. "Hey there little buddy!" Stephen says happily.

Brock walks over to Stephen and Charmander. "So, Stephanie, is it?" Stephen eyes welled with rage. "It's Stephen! Why don't any of you imbisils understand that!? Are you dumb? Do you not understand anything? How can you possibly harness the powers of such creatures for a living, if you can't even say a name!? You probably only know how to say the names of these creatures because it's all they say!" "O-okay, sorry. Calm down"

Everyone in the room was staring at Stephen now after the scene he just made. His team was a bit embarrassed, but knew that there were also times where even they didn't get his name correct. They knew this was going to happen eventually.

A long while later, after they had eaten and rested up for the night. They awoke and headed out to see what Ash and his friends Misty and Brock do on a daily basis.

"This is so boring. Are we almost done? I'm tired. Can we stop? Seriously, I'm bored." "We do this all day. This is our life. We will stop when we are done."

A wild Cleafary appears. "Cubone! I choose you!" "Finally, a battle." Said Goku. He watched intently as the battle was held and was startled to see that the battle was like a little kid's game. He was appauled to see them taking turns and doing so little damage to each other. This was nothing like a real battle. He wanted to bust in but he didn't want to cause a scene. He was pretty sure that Stephen's little tiff with Brock already left them to start on a bad mark. He decided to stay quiet.

The day continued on with a few more battles, afew more comments and opinions left silent, and a few more times telling Ash about how he really should learn to dodge.

"This was marvelous, but we really must be going." "Going, Goku? Don't you think we should stay? I've grow quite fond of these people, the little tamable companions. Can we stay?" "I can't believe it Tora, you've been acting like a total girl. Fine, whatever."

They stayed, and caught several Pokemon. The team learned the ways of them, and the faught gym masters. And overtime they became the best of friends.


End file.
